Fooly Cooly Eddie Alchemist
by AlbinoSeftheron
Summary: What happens when Ed meets the Vestpa woman Harukasa! Every thing gos wrong With the Ninja Ayamesan and ED GETS A HAIR CUT and a snowcone!
1. Chapter 1

**FOOLY COOLY EDDIE ALCHEMIST **

Disclaimer: I dont own any FMA or Fooly Cooly or InuYasha! its sad isnt?

Hey this is AlbinoSeftheron this was actually one of my first storys Hope you like it!>

(THIS SCENE TAKES PLACE AT THE BACK SIDE OF CENTERAL HEAD QUARTERS)  
ED: WE HAVE TO FIND THOSE HUMANKULIES

AL: YA WERE ARE THEY HIDING ,IN A TRASH CAN

ENVY: SO DO YOU THINK THEY KNOW THAT WE ARE HIDING IN A TRASH CAN

LUST: WITH THE BRAIN OF A SHRIMP THEY WILL NEVER FIND OUT

ED: DID SOMEONE SAY SHRIMP!

ED: NEVER MIND

GLUTTENY: WAIT IF THERE ARE NO TRASH CANS AROUND US WERE ARE WE AHHHH WE ARE IN AL!

ALL OF A SUDDEN A CRAZY LOOKIN GIRL ON A YELLOW MOTORBIKE SMASHES ED IN THE HEAD WITH A GUITAR

HARUKO: OH NO HE IS DEAD (LUST EXTENDING HER FINGER OUT AND POKING ED)

HARUKO: THERE IS ONLY ONE THING TO DO MOUTH TO MOUTH

AL: NO HE IS NOT DEAD (WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A HUGE BUMP POPS UP ON EDS HEAD)

HARUKO:NO I CAN NOT LOVE HIM I BELONG TO THE LEADER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN

ED: THIS IS NOT HAPPENING

AL: DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING

ED: NOW WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS (PUSHING THE BUMP ON HIS HEAD TRIING TO WRAP A POCKET WATCH AROUND IT)

(LATER AT THE CENTERAL HEADQUARTERS)  
ROY: SO WERE IS THE BUMP FROM (ROY EXTENDS HIS HEAD OVER TO EDS FACE)

ROY: SO WAS IT THE VESPA WOMAN

ED: NO I WAS FIGHTIN A HUMANKULIE

ROY: THAT IS WHAT THEY ALL SAY ROY: EXCUSES DONT GROW OFF OF TREES THERE CHEIF!

ED: THIS IS NOT HAPPENING

(LEAVING CENTERAL)

INUYASHA: WIND SCAR

MIROKU: ARE YOU NARAKUS REPLACEMENT ACTER

ED: SORRY BUT YOUR SHOW COMES ON AT 11:30

INUYASHA: I TOLD YOU KAGOME

KAGOME: SIT BOY (BAMMMMM)

INUYASHA: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR

KAGOME: BECAUSE YOU ARE A DOG OF THE MILLITARY

ED: THATS ME SORRY

Taaaada! I love to write-AlbinoSeftheron


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I do not own any Fruits Basket, Naruto, or Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Chapter Two: The Nickname Edokichi, or not ! **

**Ed: La la la...Ready Steady Go...la **

**Al: What are you singing brother **

**Ed: No clue but it sounds familiar...from some were **

**(Still inside Al) **

**Lust: I think I'm gonna die! It smells like bad B.O. **

**Envy: Shut up drama Queen! I'm still devising a plan **

**Lust: Didn't you call that one Ninja **

**Envy: let me check **

_**Ninja Academy Work **_

_**Kohana 234-5678 **_

_**Ayame Ninja Warrior in Fashion **_

_**Dadadada St. 545-4545 **_

**Demon world Ninja **

**Heie Blvd. 333-3333 **

**Envy: Crap I called the second one. **

**Ed: do you hear that Al **

**Voice far away: Ninja...DA..DA..DA In fashion! **

**Ninja...DA..DA..DA In fashion! **

**Ninja...DA..DA..DA In fashion! **

**Ya! **

**Al: well...ya... but what is it **

**Ayame: Ha! The question is who is it , young one in fashion! **

**Lust: I have to get out of here **

**Envy: Wait you need to call the landlord about the B.O. **

**Ayame: B.O. ha ha ha no yes no yes **

**Al: What? **

**Ayame: Yah! my senses tell me there is a cure! **

**Ayame: Should I use Crouching Ninja or Kill the Homunculus(By the Fuhrer- Aee... they say it doesn't actually kill them.) **

**Fuhrer: Ha... Ha I am a Homunculus you fools Ha... Ha **

**(Ed throws him through the window of Laboratory 5) **

**Scientist: Muuu...mu... ha...ha...ha **

**Fuhrer: NO! **

**(scientist Sprays him with the Homunculus spray and he dies) **

**Ayame: Well that was Disturbing! Ill Use the spray on you Al for your B.O.! **

**Envy: If it killed him and he was a Homunculus that means **

**Gluttony: RUN! **

**Lust: Its too late...I see the other side of the Gate! **

**(All Homunculus end up on the other side of the gate and are kicked out cuz Gluttony was hungry and ate all the food and people and cars and buildings and artillery and machines and the dirt and the **

**computers and the animals and the mountains and so on...) **

**Ed: Hey can I have that spray to kill the homunculus **

**Ayame: But the oracle said I was going to drop it **

**Ayame: well better give it to you before that happens **

**spray falls and breaks **

**Ed: NO! **

**Ayame: well better luck next time! **

**Ed: If there is a next time!  
( chases Ayame for about 10 mins and then gos and gets a snow cone and a hair cut) **


	3. Chapter 3

I dedicate this chapter to:

DarkestAlchemist- for sending me the best reviews on Fooly Cooly Eddie Alchemist!

Volcan 300- For all the reviews on every story! Pray for Joe that spork he has traveled with Volcan for as long as I can remember! Gone agains enimes ruthless like Vicky's medal spoon!

Each of you get a Cookie!

Disclaim: I do not own any anime mentioned in this story

**Chapter three: What "well" was Naraku talking about? **

Al: Brother! Why did you buy so many snow cones! Now you have to have lip surgery because your lip is bigger than your brain

Homunculus behind door in doctor suits

Envy: likely

Lust: Keep Quiet!

Lust enters the waiting room

Lust: Ohh Hello the Doctor is ready for you

Al: It's OK brother we'll get you fixed up

Envy: (Whisper) Take him to Room 202

Lust: OK this room, Mr...

Ed: Edward Elric

Lust opens the door and Sees Scar on the Bed

Scar: Nurse! Nurse! I woke up and I had another tattoo

Lust: What does it say

Scar: it says... it says

Lust: (Thinking) This could be the key to finding the Philosophers Stone

Lust: What does it say!

Scar: It says... Seven Days...

Ed: No the Apocalypse!

Scar: Just kidding it says... Come to Naraku's Crib for a wild party and bring your shards

Al: What the crap

Ed: parta!

Narakus Voice: Go to the well...go to the well

Ed: I cant understand you

Narakus Voice: Go to the well...the well

Ed: what say it again

Naraku: Go to the Freakin well!

Ed: ohh Well I guess its time to go get a snow cone

Naraku: Jack butt

At the well

Scar: does this tie in with the Seven days joke

Lust: on three we jump in 1...2...3

Lust jumps in

Al Ed Scar: Hee...we didn't jump

all jump in

Feudal, Japan

Ed: OK we got dressed in these demon cloths now what

Al: well there is a sign right there that says Naraku's Party this way

Ed: well I'm going to get a snow cone

Lust: no lets go to the party

Naraku: Hubba...Bubba glad you could make it

Lust: can I have the philosophers stone

Naraku: Sure

Al: I can be a real boy!

Lust: you cant have it

Lust uses the stone and turned into a Human but then got ran over by a bus meanwhile Ed eats a

snow cone and decides to go bald.

Hey this is AlbinoSeftheron, all reviews are appreciated bad or good>


End file.
